Heretofore consumers have had to manage their personal medial playlists actively, switch between multiple playlists, or scan through songs/tracks manually. As users' media collections grow, this can become increasingly cumbersome and unwieldy. This is because conventional playlists are static and not personalized with preset lists configured by users.